powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Green With Evil Part 3: An Elis Family Score!
Green With Evil Part 3: An Elis Family Score! Is the 14th Episode Of The First Arc Of Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards. and the Third part of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis After being Teleported Away by Tommy Jason and Luke find themselves face to face with Goldar and an old Elis Family foe. Episode In a Unknown area to Jason and Luke they were teleported in and looked around in confusion as they raced over to one of the bars grabbing it before shocked like crazy knocking them back. Down on Earth Kimberly and Zack were beginning to get worried as they were waiting with Mr. Smith aka Zeran. "Wheres Jason and Luke its not like them to be late." Kimberly asked. Jason and Luke pulled up their communicaitors back at the place they had been teleported to and spoke into it. "Command Center its Jason and Luke do you copy?" Luke asked into it and no luck. "Alpha anybody come in!" Jason shouted and still no luck. "Your Communicaitor won't work in here!" Goldar said with a laugh as they turned around and were about get ready for battle before Golda held his hand up. "Hold On theres a freind of mine I would like you to meet." Goldar said before suddenly a gold energy teleported in and slowly began to disappear, suddenly the figure appeared in a humanoid form with scorpion like features around its head and most of its form made of golden armor. "SCORPINA!" Luke snarled in anger causing Jason to blink. "Luke whats wrong man?" Jason asked as Luke tightened his fists. "This...THING! is the very reason my parents marraige was nearly ruined luckily I was able to patch things up." Luke said with a snarl as Scorpina smirked. "Ah so your the Elis brat? Well I'll have to fix things of your little patch up by going after your mother next." She said with a smirk. "LIKE HELL YOU WILL ITS MORPHIN-" Luke said going to grab his morpher noticing they were missing from both his and Jason's belt before Scorpina and Goldar were holding their power morphers Goldar had the Tyranosaurs Power Morpher while Scorpina had the Ankylosaurs Power Morpher. "How did you escape Scorpina?!" Luke asked as she laughed. "none of your concern now you two must face us all alone. Your communicator won't work but your Power Morphers might if you can get them." She laughed as Luke went after his while Jason went after his as Scorpina and Goldar ducked before backhanding the two rangers laughing. "Surely the mighty Leader and Second In Command Of the Power Rangers can do better than that." Goldar stated laughing. Back on Earth Kimberly looked at her watch. "I'm starting to get worried its rare that one of them are late let alone both." Kimberly stated. "We can't afford to wait on him lets go" Zack said. "I don't feel right leaving them." Kimberly said. "I'm sure they have their reasons Kimberly Girl." Zeran said as they all got in the "Car" and headed off. At the command center Zack Zeran and Kimberly entered it with the car before exiting. "Any progress from Team Zordon?" Zack asked. "Billy and Julia almost have the main computor back up." Trini said as Billy smiled. "I didn't know she knew so much about computors." Billy said as Zeran smiled looking to the sky. 'Lou...you'd be so proud.' He said to himself with a smile before looking at them. "Did you explain everything up to this point to her?" Zeran asked as Billy nodded. "I have something else I need to show you but we got more important things to worry about." Zeran said as Julia looked to the viewing globe and sighed. "You mean like the Green Ranger take a look." Julia said as the Rangers and Zeran looked to see Tommy with some new strange sword. "Hey look its the green guy. Nows our chance to nail him and get to the bottom of whats going on." Zack said as Zeran nodded. "Why you do that I'm going to do some investigating with Francine girl I have a bad feeling of who he is." Zeran said with a shudder. "Sub Generator active, We have partial power, I'm checking the morphing lock now, The computor has locked onto his energy feild." Alpha said as Zack smiled. "Way to go you guys now lets morph and get this green dude." Zack said with a smile. Back in the hidden area Jason and Luke circled around the two before speaking. "Hand those over they were given to us by Zordon and we were chosen to be his rangers!" Jason snarled. "Demanding? so unlike a Power Ranger, If you were worthy you would take it!" Goldar said. "So be it OIYA!" the two rangers shouted punching their respective opponent in the spare hand only for them begin to overpower them and flip them over with a laugh. "Don't count us out yet Scorpina and Goldar were the Power Rangers and we never give up HIYA!" Luke shouted as the two flipped up from the ground before jumping in the air and drop kicking the two in the chest as they laughed getting in fighting stance along with the other two rangers. Jason each went for a roundhouse kick only for Goldar and Scorpina to duck as they followed up by grabbing them and punching them in the stomach and grab them before placing them near the way as Goldar spoke. "Understand one thing you pathetic little human, I could finish you off anytime I chose but lets just say Lord Zerak's sadistic nature has rubbed off on both me and Scorpina!" Goldar said with a laugh. "Lord Zerak and Empress Rita has given you two as gifts to us for our fight against free will." Scorpina added dropping the rangers as they growled in anger. Back on Earth Zack growled. "We can't wait anymore Alpha keep trying and getting in contact with Luke and Jason, Zeran you do the investigating we will handle the green dude." Zack said as Alpha nodded. "You got it Zack." Alpha said with a smile. "Wait Trini." Julia said placing a peck on Trini's cheek before smiling and spoke. "Be careful.." She said as Trini placed a hand on her cheek and smiled before nodding. "I will the best I can against this guy anyways. Lets do this Its Morphin Time" Trini said with a smile as they all took their morphers out ready to do battle. MASTODON! PTERODACTYL TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! The Rangers flipped into the battle and Tommy came in shortly after slicing at each of the rangers with his new sword. The others trying to get offense in only for Tommy to block with his sword and slice the rangers back. "I can't watch!" Julia said at the command center as Alpha gave her a comforting hug. "Trini will be fine Julia Aiyiyiyi...this human love is so confusing.." Alpha said with a sigh. Back on the battle field Tommy Sliced Kimberly and Trini before drop kicking them back before easily sending Zack flying. "Zack!" Trini cried as they raced over to him. "FEEL THE POWER FROM THE SWORD OF DARKNESS!" Tommy yelled bringing power from it and sending a shockwave down into the ground sending the rangers flying as Julia growled. "THATS IT! I can' standby and just let them get hurt like this Alpha hand me the Star Saber!" Julia said as Alpha nodded bringing the hilt of the saber over. "You sure about this Julia you don't have much as protection as the others." Alpha said. "I'll be fine I'm going to do some damage and when I call get them out of here." Julia said as Alpha nodded. "Okay and may the power protect you Ayiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered. Up in space. "Hahaha things are going even better than expected wait...what this?" Rita asked looking down on earth as Tommy was closing in for the kill. "HANDS OFF STAR SABER!" A voice called slicing down on Tommy before the image was revealed as Julia. Zerak looked down and growled before saying. "CHIANG, CHIANG, CHIAAANG CHIIIAAAAAAAANG!" He snarled launching blasts of lighting everywhere. Tommy and Julia clashed their swords sparked as Trini and the others slowly got up. "JULIA!" Trini called as she growled. "What you waiting for? Call the Zords!" Julia said as Zack nodded. "Shes buying us time lets go!" Zack said with a nod. "MASTADON!" Zack called as it rose from the earth with a roar. "TRICERATOPS!" Billy cried from the ground as the Triceratops Dinozord Emerged from the ground with a roar. "SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Trini called out from the ground before the Saber-tooth tiger dinozord came out from the ground with a roar to from where it was coming. "PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly shouted to the sky before the Pterodactyl Dinozord emerged from the volcano as they jumped in the air landing into their zords. "Later Green Ranger." Julia said before being teleported out of their in a purple beam. "Zack here! We can do this guy lets not let Julia's risk go to waste." Zack said with a grin. "Billy here All Systems Go!" Billy stated with a smile. "Trini Here Ready For Action thanks for the spare time Julia." Trini said with a smile. "Kimberly here alright lets keep it together!" Kimberly said and it wasn't before long the Tyranosaurs Zord arrived on the scene and they converted it to Tank mode. "Alright guys lets go we need Megazord Battle Mode!" Zack shouted as the computor spoke. "Megazord sequence has been activated." It said roboticly. It stood up in the air before the Pterodactyl Zord came out and turned around for the chest part as the Tyranosaur's head ducked under and the Pterodactyl Zord closed in and clapped on the chest completing the head. "Megazord Activated" It said as Tommy turned to see it as if it was saying "come at me bro". Tommy tried to launch electricity from the Sword Of Darkness but the Megazord easily blocked it thanks to the Mastadon part of the Megazord. "YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF THE GREEN RANGER!" Tommy said teleporting out of there. Back at the Command Center Alpha sighed with Realif. "The Sub Generator has locked onto something." Alpha said with realif. "No sign of Luck or Jason either." Billy chimed in. "Man! If Rita and Zerak are behind this they are doing some serious damage!" Zack added before they heard a voice. "Power Rangers.." It said statically. "You almost got him Alpha." Zack said with a smile. "Just hold on Zordon!" Trini said. After a few moments Alpha sighed. "Aiyiyi I've lost him.." Alpha said sighing as Zack cursed. Back at the hidden Area Jason and Luke were still strugling to get their morphers. "You know Jason, Luke if you had this Power Morpher you could get out of here." Goldar said as Luke growled before Jason spoke. "whats your point?" Jason asked as Goldar and Scorpina dropped the Morphers before speaking. "Come and Get it if your brave enough." Goldar laughed. Jason and Luke nodded giving a roundhouse kick forcing them to dodge and rolled towards their morpher Only for Goldar to slice down just barley making it so they couldn't get the Power Morpher and kicked them to the side. "I'm going to enjoy breaking your family apart again. Lets end this game Goldar." Scorpina said before as they were getting ready to strike the final blow laughing. To Be Continued. Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc) Category:HollowOmega